Fight Together
by Moyahime
Summary: Naruto kewalahan melawan Madara dan sekaligus menghentikan amukan Juubi yang wujudnya hampir sempurna. Sasuke yang berniat membantu tanpa diduga menemukan sebuah cara untuk mengendalikan Juubi ! *maaf gag bisa bikin summary yang bagus* hehe


YOSH ! MINNA ! SALAM KENAL AKU AUTHOR BARU DISINI, INI FANFICT PERTAMAKU ... XD

SILAHKAN DIBACA ...

"**FIGHT TOGETHER"**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto ( Naruto ) & Oda Eiichiro ( One Piece )

WARNING : AU, OOC, Typo, & banyak kekurangan lainnya ! *hiks*

#PERANG DUNIA NINJA, SHINOBI VS MADARA#

"Kamui !"

"Rasengan !"

Sreet

Sragg

Buagh !

ARGH !

"Naruto !"

"Cih ! menggunakan jurus yang sama seperti itu lagi ? aku takkan terkecoh lagi, Kakashi." Ucap Tobi – a.k.a Obito – itu setelah berhasil menghindar lalu memukul jatuh Naruto.

"Kau tak apa – apa, Naruto ?" Tanya Kakashi sambil memikirkan strategi lain untuk melawan Tobi.

"Hmm, yah, tenang saja Sensei, pukulan itu tak ada apa – apanya." Naruto meringis sedikit karena merasakan rasa sakit di bagian perut yang Tobi pukul tadi.

'Ugh ... pukulannya keras sekali." inner Naruto sambil menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Kau punya rencana lain, Kakashi ?" Tanya Guy dengan nada cemas.

" … "

!

BLARR . DUAARR !

Semuanya terkejut karena tiba – tiba muncul sosok yang datang entah darimana berdiri tak jauh dari Tobi.

" ! " Tobi yang akhirnya tahu siapa yang datang terkejut karena tak disangka 'Dia' akan datang secepat ini ke tempatnya bertarung.

"Sepertinya kau sedang bersenang – senang ya Obito ?" Sosok itu akhirnya menampakkan wujudnya setelah kepulan asap – akibat ledakan tadi - perlahan menghilang.

" Ma… Madara ? Madara Uchiha !?" Seru Guy yang sedikit histeris dan kaget, melihat sosok di depannya benar – benar nyata.

"Apa !" Kali ini Naruto tak kalah terkejutnya.

**Di tempat para Kage…**

"Ugh.., dia sudah pergi." Shokku (Raikage) mencoba berdiri dan menahan rasa sakit akibat serangan dahsyat yang diterimanya.

"Kemana dia pergi ?" Tanya Mei sambil membantu Oonoki berdiri.

"Dia.. .. ketempat Naruto." Ucap Gaara dengan pandangan ke arah kemana Madara pergi.

"Kita harus menyusul Madara, kemungkinan dia mengincar Kyuubi." Ucap Tsunade.

" ! "

"Dan firasatku mengatakan Madara ada hubungannya dengan pria bertopeng itu." Tambah Tsunade.

"Kita pergi !" Seru 4 Kage lainnya.

**Beberapa km tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto dkk bertarung …**

"…"

"Ada apa, Neji ?" Tanya Lee ketika melihat teman se-timnya melihat ke arah langit.

"Aku sepertinya melihat sesuatu yang baru saja melintasi kita di langit."

"Hah ?"

"Aku merasakan adanya cakra yang mengerikan menuju arah tempat Naruto." Lanjut Neji

"Kita harus cepat kesana !" seru Tenten.

**Sementara tim 8 … **(ceritanya tim Rookie terpisah)

"Ada cakra yang mengerikan di depan sana, seranggaku sampai ketakutan." Ujar Shino datar.

"Ya, aku juga merasakannya, kau juga merasakannya Akamaru ?"

"Wooff !" Salak Akamaru dengan nada yang sedikit ketakutan.

'Naruto-kun .. semoga kau baik- baik saja ..', doa Hinata dalam hatinya

**Tim 10 …**

"Wow ! Kau tampak keren, Chouji !" Seru Ino

"Hahahaha**... **" Chouji tertawa sombong dengan hidung pinokionya (?)

"Ck ! Mendokusai … Kita harus bergegas ke tempat Naruto." (sepertinya Shikamaru cemburu :P)

**Di tempat lainnya lagi ?**

"Sa..sa..su..ke.." ucap Sakura dengan tampang horror melihat siapa yang baru saja berada di sampingnya dan berlari beriringan dengannya menuju ke tempat Naruto.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke dingin.

""Sasuke ?" Tanya Sai yang masih dengan senyum palsunya.

"Jangan berpikir macam – macam dulu, aku hanya kebetulan menuju ke tempat yang sama dengan yang kalian tuju." Kata Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

" … apa yang kau rencanakan ? membantu akatsuki melawan kami ?" kata Sakura sarkastik.

"**..."**

". . . ."

"Bukan."

" ? "

"Aku ada urusan dengan Naruto." Kata Sasuke dengan nada dingin. Sebenarnya tujuan Sasuke itu **…**

**Flashback ( ON ) ...**

"Inikah tempat rahasia itu , heh ?" Suigetsu yang pertama kali sampai di tempat tujuan, jijik melihat bagaimana suram, kotor, dan bau, tempat yang dimaksud.

"Ugh **…** tempat apa ini ? Kyaaa **...** banyak sekali kecoa !" tanpa sadar Karin memeluk Suigetsu yang ada di depannya erat sekali.

"Ughh **…** Karin.. lepaskan ! sesak tau !"

"Kyaa !kau mesum ! Kau mengambil kesempatan ya !" Tuduh Karin setelah dengan cepat menjauh dari Suigetsu.

"Kau ! Jangan asal menuduh ! Kau duluan yang memelukku ! Aku sampai sesak tau !"

"Sasuke-kun **…** Suigetsu jahat~" ucap Karin seraya bergelayut manja di lengan Sasuke.

"Lepaskan Karin ! Kita harus masuk ke Gua itu !" ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Khekhekhekhe"

"Jangan mengejekku manusia air jejadian !" ejek Karin tak suka di tertawakan oleh Suigetsu.

Setelah masuk Gua** …**

Di dalam sana ada hanya ada jalan buntu. Yang ada cuma tulisan aneh yang tak bisa dibaca berada di dinding gua depan mereka.

"Tulisan aneh macam apa ini ?" alis Suigetsu bertautan tak mengerti dengan tulisan yang tidak bisa dibacanya.

"**_Open The Door_**" Tak dapat di percaya Karin dapat membaca tulisan tersebut dan terbukalah pintu batu gua yang memberikan jalan masuk ke sebuah ruangan terang serba putih dan symbol aneh lainnya memenuhi permukaan dinding.

"Bagaimana kau dapat membacanya ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil bergerak masuk ke dalam ruangan yang baru saja terbuka.

"Itu bakat alami dari klan ku, klan Uzumaki, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Karin manja.

"Bagaimana bisa ?" Tanya Suigetsu

"Aku juga tidak tahu, dari dulu klan Uzumaki bisa membaca mantra – mantra seperti itu tanpa harus belajar terlebih dahulu. Sepertinya kemampuan itu mendarah daging."

"Mantra ?" Kali ini Sasuke bertanya.

"Iya, mantra seperti sihir. Kalau di dalam dunia ninja itu seperti merapal jurus. Tapi ini beda, mantra itu sungguh hebat, efeknya meluas dan dahsyat. Bisa membuat hancur dunia jika salah membaca mantra. Maka dari itu, klan kami tidak pernah berani mengucapkan mantra – mantra yang bisa membahayakan diri kita." Jelas Karin panjang lebar.

"Apa kau bisa membaca mantra – mantra di dinding itu ?" Sasuke menunjuk dinding yang penuh dengan tulisan mantra yang mengelilingi seluruh ruangan.

"Mmmh **… **aku bisa saja, Sasuke-kun. Tapi kau mau aku membaca mantra sebanyak dan sepanjang itu ?" kata Karin sedikit keberatan.

"Sasuke, kemarilah." Juugo akhirnya mengeluarkan suara. ( dari tadi gag ngomong cuma diam doang )

"Hn, ada apa Juugo."

"Bacalah ini." Juugo menyerahkan sebuah gulungan kertas kepada Sasuke.

'_**Selamat Anda memenangkan hadiah berlibur ke Hawai , jreng jeng jeng jeng !'**_

Semuanya cengo + sweetdrop.

(Author : Waaaa **…** gulungannya tertukar sama undianku ! kembalikan ! #mengambil dan menukarnya#)

(Author : Ehm .. ehm .. kita kembali ke cerita lagi)

" **... AKU ADALAH SALAH SEORANG DARI KLAN UZUMAKI, TAPI AKU TAK HIDUP BERSAMA PARA KLAN KU LAINNYA. AKU HIDUP SENDIRI, MEREKA MENJAUHI KU KARENA AKU BERTEMAN DAN HIDUP BERSAMA DENGAN 9 EKOR MONSTER BIJUU DENGAN MASING – MASING JUMLAH EKOR SESUAI URUTAN JUMLAH...**

Alis Sasuke bertautan, 9 ekor monster BIJUU berarti monster yang sama dengan Kyubi dan BIJUU berekor lainnya.

" **... DISINILAH AKU, DI GUA SEMPIT BERSAMA PARA BIJUU. 'MEREKA' MASIH KECIL, JADI AKU MENGURUS MEREKA LAYAKNYA ANAKKU SENDIRI. AKU BERIKAN NAMA – NAMA UNTUK MEREKA AGAR MUDAH MEMANGGILNYA. DIMULAI DARI 'ANAKKU' YANG BEREKOR SATU, AKU MENAMAINYA SHUKAKU ... **

Shukaku, aku pernah mendengarnya. Ah ya, itu adalah BIJUU yang ada di dalam tubuh Gaara sewaktu masih menjadi Jinchuuriki dulu. Ck, barisan ini panjang sekali dan itu hanya menceritakan tentang monster – monsternya.

( Sasuke pun melewati beberapa paragraph )

" **... DAN TERAKHIR KYUUBI, DIALAH YANG PALING KERAS KEPALA DIBANDING LAINNYA..."**

"Sasuke-kun ! aku tau !" seru Karin pada Sasuke

"Hn, apa maksudmu kau tau ?"

"Mantra – mantra disini ada hubungannya dengan segel Juubi ! Yah, meski aku tak tau secara keseluruhan."

" ! "

"Juubi ya ?" gumam Sasuke dan memandang gulungan kertas di tangannya.

'Mungkin jika aku membaca seluruh isi gulungan ini...' Sasuke pun melanjutkan membaca.

"**... SATU HAL KESALAHANKU. AKU MENGGABUNGKAN SEMUA CHAKRA DAN KEKUATAN 'ANAK – ANAKKU' MENJADI SATU BIJUU. DAN SAAT ITULAH TERJADI, DUNIA DIAMBANG KEHANCURAN KARENA ULAH BIJUU BEREKOR SEPULUH, JUUBI, BIJUU GABUNGAN DARI 9 MONSTER BEREKOR. DUNIA SEAKAN – AKAN KIAMAT, TAPI AKU TIDAK TINGGAL DIAM. AKU MENEMUKAN CARA UNTUK MENGONTROL JUUBI. DENGAN MENGGUNAKAN MANTRA – MANTRA YANG AKU TULIS PADA DINDING GUA INI DAN BATU LAUT RAJA...'**

Ck ! Sial ! Noda apa ini ?! Tulisannya jadi tidak terbaca !

Sasuke mengumpat – umpat dalam hati merutuki noda tebal yang menutupi tulisan yang masih belum selesai dibacanya.

"Jadi, tulisan – tulisan ini adalah mantra untuk mengendalikan Juubi ? Wow mengesankan !" seru Suigetsu

"Kau norak !" cibir Karin pada Suigetsu

"Jadi, batu laut itu apa ?" Tanya Juugo entah pada siapa.

Suasana menjadi hening, semua orang disana sibuk pada pikirannya masing – masing.

"Karin." Suara dingin Sasuke memecahkan keheningan.

"Y... ya ?"

"Kau tau kan apa yang harus kau lakukan ?" Tanya atau perintah Sasuke.

"Eh, eh ? Kau berniat mengambil alih Juubi ?"

"Tidak."

"Hah ?"

"Sebaliknya, aku ingin menghentikan perang ini. Aku ingin menebus kesalahan ku dan Itachi."

Semuanya terkejut akan pernyataan dari bungsu Uchiha satu ini.

"Kau berubah Sasuke. Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu saat bertarung bersama kakakmu melawan Kabuto tadi. Tapi **…** yah aku suka dengan perubahan sikapmu." Tanggap Suigetsu

"Kau tampak semakin dewasa Sasuke-kun~!"

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan batu laut itu ?" tanya Suigetsu

"Mungkin jika kita bertanya pada sang monster sendiri, kita tau apa itu batu laut." Jawab Sasuke

"Maksudmu ?" Suigetsu belum menangkap maksud dari Sasuke

"Kyuubi, dia pasti tau sesuatu tentang batu laut."

"Jadi apa rencana kita ?" Tanya Suigetsu

"Kau dan Juugo akan tetap disini menemani Karin yang membaca mantranya, jika terjadi sesuatu pada Karin kalian bisa cepat bertindak. Sedangkan aku, akan pergi ke tempat Naruto menemui Kyuubi." Jelas Sasuke sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan ketiga temannya.

**Flashback ( OFF ) ...**

"Emm**…** ada urusan apa kau dengan Naruto ?" Tanya Sakura.

"Bukan urusanmu !"

Ck, Sakura mulai geregetan dengan tingkah laku Uchiha satu ini, dari dulu sifatnya tak pernah berubah. Sabarlah Sakura, jangan terpancing emosi ! Apakah sekarang kau menyesal pernah mencintainya. Tunggu ! Bukankah sekarang kau masih mencintainya ? atau perasaan itu sudah menghilang ? Ataukah hatimu dan pikiranmu sudah berpaling pada Naruto ? Ya, tak dapat dipungkiri sekarang yang ada di pikiranmu hanyalah tentang keadaan Naruto di medan pertempuran. Ada sedikit rasa gelisah dan khawatir memikirkannya.

'Aku harus cepat ke tempat Naruto ! Dan semoga kau baik – baik saja Naruto !' Sakura menambah kecepatannya begitu juga dengan Sai dan Sasuke. Sai sedikit heran dengan perubahan aura Sakura. Tetapi tidak dengan Sasuke, dia tahu si Dobe itu di khawatirkan oleh gadis rambut merah muda di depannya. Seringai tipis muncul di wajahnya.

To Be Continued

CHAPTER PERTAMA SELESAI ! /('O')/

YOSH ! TERIMA KASIH UDAH MAU NYEMPETIN MEMBACA MINNA ! (_ _)

*SILAHKAN SARAN DAN ...*

#buat kata "open the door" : anggap aja Sasuke dkk gag ngerti bahasa inggris, hehehe *maksa* :P


End file.
